The Ultimate Newsies Mary Sue Fic
by Rose Black
Summary: Just a little thing I wrote while watching Newsies and having mild writer's block for my HP fic. I wonder how hard it is to write a MS(notice the absence of the word good...).


The Ultimate Newsies Mary Sue Fic  
  
A/N: Watching Newsies and having a mild writing block for my Harry Potter story. I wonder how hard it is to write a Mary Sue (notice the absence of the word good...).  
  
A/N: I am actually making fun of my other Newsies Fic.  
  
  
  
Jewel walked up the steps to the Lodging House. The other newsies called her that because not only did she have a sparkling personality, her eyes were a clear yet dark blue, like the middle of a sapphire.  
  
A large crowd of admirers greeted her at the door, mostly made up of the younger boys who thought she was the most amazing this in New York. It did not, however, exclude the older ones.  
  
She smiled, lighting up the entryway far better than the sun could, saying, "Hey! 'Ja miss me?" and making Skittery's legs melt at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, kid. What took ya so long?" asked Jack, the only one of the newsies who was not infatuated with her. The reason was.he was her big brother!  
  
"I had a.meetin' wid somebody," she replied, smirking.  
  
"Who?" asked Race sadly, dreams of Jewel being "his goil" fading into oblivion.  
  
"Just one of me old friends, Spot Conlon. But hey, I sold 300 papes today! Is dat a new record or what? So I figure that I can take everyone out ta dinner tonight!" This offer was met with wildly enthusiastic cheers, every person there envisioning themselves securing the seat of honor; the one beside Jewel.  
  
However, none of their dreams were to come true. On the way to Tibby's, the Delancys and a large gang of rival newsies attacked. In the ensuing fight, Jewel saved just about everybody from certain death. In fact, she DID save everybody. But as they ran off (well, staggered off), one of them yelled, "WE'LL GET YOU!" Of course, nobody listened to them because they had the invincible Jewel.  
  
They should have known better. Late that night, as they were heading up to bed, Jewel told Jack softly, "I'll be in in just a minute." Jack knew that she was going to look at the stars and remember their parents. Jewels still had an unattainable hope that their father would somehow get out of jail and find them, maybe take them somewhere. So he let her go out, not knowing what would happen next.  
  
Jewel looked at the stars. They reminded her of her mother's eyes, which were blue and *sparkling* like her own. Then she sang a sad song about loneliness in general and took off her locket, the better to lose it with. As her song ended, many hands reached out and grabbed her, one covering her mouth and another knocking her out.  
  
The next morning, Snipeshooter discovered her missing. As everyone was driven out of their minds by worry, Bumlets discovered the locket. What with one thing and another, everyone banded together to search for her.  
  
Eventually, they did find her, locked in a damp underground room with no food and people trying to beat her and.stuff. Suddenly, Specs jumps in and beats everyone off one handed. In gratitude, Jewel kisses him passionately. However, everyone retains their love of Jewel and some people actually believe that the author is a genius and beg for more chapters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Newsie Notes: Isn't Race just GREAT on the harmonica? But what is up with Denton in that riot scene? Why does he let the Delancys drag Crutchy off? Three cheers for Brooklyn and their SLINGSHOTS! Trey Parker is just so cool (for people who aren't obsessed, he is Kid Blink, the one with the eye patch). Dancing waiters forever! Why doesn't Medda always have a Swedish accent? I think she's really Jack's mother because when they're trying to cart her off she's screaming, "HE'S JUST A CHILD! DON'T GET HIM!" David crumples up Denton's article into a TINY ball, it grows a bit to just barely cover the hot dog, and grows a LOT when Sarah unwraps it. Isn't Davy just GREAT on escape plans? "Hey, Jack, come on! I know that you don't need me here, but now I look like a hero!" What DID Crutchy do to the sauerkraut? It takes Morris forever to use the brass knuckles, because of course he's stalling for time, but it looks funny. Why does Roosevelt call Denton "Denty?" 


End file.
